8 Magical Blast Sukima
by WillieG.R
Summary: A new girl has just entered Gensokyo with a few special gifts she herself doesn't know she has, like the ability to summon spirits by mere thought. At the same time, Muse breaks into Gensokyo and tries to take the magic of that world to fuel herself and reach her own selfish goals.
1. Chapter 1

The sun is just setting when the girl with bushy brown hair that reaches to her shoulders looks down at the cliffs of Tōjinbō and smiles. A tear rolls down her cheek when she gazes upon the jagged rocks getting pummeled by the ruthless waves below.

She wears a brown jacket over a tight red shirt with short sleeves, brown short shorts, red sneakers, and has a digital camera inside a black carrying case she straps over her shoulders; and by her current appearance, she hasn't taken a bath nor eaten in days, or perhaps weeks.

Bright white lights shine behind her back and soon those lights are accompanied by shifting red and blue lights as the sound of tires crunching the ground below them as they skid to a halt invades her senses, and soon after doors can be heard opening and closing in a hurry.

She sobs. She doesn't want to look back while she's thinking on her life:

_My name is Lucia Akiramoto. Welp, I ain't got much to say to myself right now, except: **You tried girl.** This could all have been avoided if I hadn't told my dad, all those years ago, about the spirits I summoned and played with; about the flying men and women and the fairies. He claimed he loved me no matter what, but ever since that day he's treated me like some sort of freak._

_Oh, he's not alone. All the kids my age think I'm weird, and so they shunned me. Mom was a bit of a bitch too... until before the end. Bless her; if it wasn't for her I would have jumped years ago, but alas, fate played a cruel hand and took her from me; bless her eternally-free soul._

**_...I hate it! I hate this life so much!_**

_Ah, but I shouldn't say that. Even with the dirty looks and shunning I was never really picked on; I was left to be on my own. Those medications they wanted me to take, I never drank a single pill and they trusted me, even though I was so young. And then there were those old folks; bless their now-free souls. I was so relieved when they said they believed me and shared their own experiences with me, but they were old. They died and left me alone with mom and dad._

_Mom... again, she's the reason I didn't do this before, but she was such a bitch at first. She was the first one to spank me when I said grandma was waving at her. It took her a few years, but she talked with grandma in one of her dreams and eventually learned the truth. While I waited for that, though... the old folks and the wild animals kept me company. Oh, where are the animals now? Probably dead and free too._

_The papa I used to love so much, before I opened my mouth and told him of my gift, that same man attacked me when he, my uncles and aunts, and cousins and so-called friends, found out I wasn't taking my medication. It's been perhaps a week or so since I left that dark house now; I haven't found any decent food, I've been drinking dirty water (I don't recommend drinking that stuff), and now here I stand, at the edge of life and death; of this prison and freedom; and my ...**dear father** stands behind me with the cops and doctors, ready to spit out more lies to convince me of letting myself get captured._

_I'm too tired. I'm too tired of this shit; I don't care anymore about what's left behind. The time has come for me to be free._

_Dear spirits that hear my pleas, who have guided me, who have kept me company all these years, I pray to you now, at the end, to make my death as quick and painless as possible. Don't let those demons behind me cloud my judgment or dampen my resolve. I beg of you, TAKE ME WITH YOU!_

Behind the girl, one set of footsteps can be heard getting close. The man in the brown coat, with the short black hair and dark brown eyes, the aged blue jeans, and the old plaid blue shirt stops when the girl snarls, then shouts "Lucia; this is your father speaking! You will stop this charade and come back home _immediately_!"

Lucia remains standing and looking to the sky before her as she replies. "Why? So you can force me to be** normal**, is that it?"

She turns her head and reveals her blank hazel eyes and dirty, bony face as she smiles and says "well I'm sorry **DAD**, but I'm not going back to that prison. I refuse to be what _you_ want me to be and ignore who I am."

The man clenches his fists and snarls softly, then takes a step forward and commands "Lucia, I **ORDER YOU to come home!** I've been worried sick about you. I need you back, do you understand?"

The female officer behind him turns her loudspeaker on and says "Miss, please step away from the edge! You are not alone in this world, and your father loves you! You can't just throw that away. ...Please think about what you are doing to him! Think of all the good things you could still do!"

The brown-haired girl slowly tilts her head to the left, smiles sweetly at them all, turns away from the edge and bows, and then she quickly turns around again and jumps.

Her father's jaw drops. He can't believe what he is seeing; he doesn't want to think his own daughter just jumped to her own death and left him alone, and while he stares in shock with his mouth agape, the officers and paramedics all rush toward the edge.

They call for her and look down to see if they can find her, hopeful that she might have got caught on one of the jagged rocks by her jacket, but by the time Mr. Akiramoto reaches the edge and looks down, they all give up on finding her alive and call for a search for her body.

* * *

Lucia feels herself drifting on some warm, feathery light that she feels is carrying her numb body through a tunnel. She puts no resistance whatsoever; although feeling so numb resisting might be useless either way.

Finally, after what feels like days, her journey ends, and her body rests someplace cool, hard, and grassy.

At that very moment, a woman with dark auburn hair and red eyes, who wears a red amulet at the neck of her dress; which is white, red and black and designed to look like a full moon under a red sky and black grass; approaches the fallen girl. She also has a pair of cute ears that match the color of her hair, adding a certain charm to her looks.

This woman looks at the girl sprawled unceremoniously on the ground, sighs, then says to herself "a human of the great outdoors I see. Ah well, let her be. The youkai around here will soon prey on her."

She dismisses the girl and continues on her own way, walking among large bamboo shoots that make it almost impossible to see the black dusk sky.

Lucia moans as she shifts around, scratches her belly, and merely continues sleeping with her arm on her chest, her other arm above her head, her legs spread wide, and her head tilted right.

Moments later, two girls pass by while talking amongst themselves, but quickly stop when noticing the human.

Mystia Lorelei, a night sparrow; has grey eyes, pink hair, pointed owl ears, and wears a brown hat and matching brown and white dress she adorns with numerous bird-shaped ornaments that match the colors of her purple and lilac wings and feathers.

Next to her is Wriggle Nightbug, who has short teal hair, blue eyes, has a pair of antennas coming from her head, and wears a white shirt with long stylized sleeves, a pair of blue, knee-long baggy pants, and a black cape with red lining that resemble insect wings.

Mystia is the first to spot the moaning human, points at her and says "look at that; a human, sleeping outside a house in the middle of the forest!" She drools as she adds "now that's not something you see every day. She looks so... juicy."

Wriggle grabs her friend and pulls her close, then asks "wait, what are you doing? I thought you quit eating humans."

The bird girl giggles mischievously and says "yeah, but _she_ doesn't know that, right? Come on, let's scare the pants off of the newcomer!"

The insect-like girl grins mischievously, then pats her belly while looking satisfied towards elsewhere and loudly says "I've had my fill today, so you may have this one." She thinks for a moment and then says "wait, hold on. I thought you didn't eat potential human customers either."

"I don't eat those from the village, but this one's a newcomer, so she's fair sport. And it's not that you could take her from me anyways," proudly says the night sparrow as she gets closer to her potential meal; drooling and licking her lips while groping the air.

The bug girl grips her friend from the back of her dress, easily pulls her back up, and angrily says "just a darn minute! What is _that_ supposed to mean? Game or not, those are big words, birdie!"

The girls begin to argue as to their differences in strength and power, and go as far as to use demonstration shots to the air.

As their blasting and bickering continues, Lucia moans unhappily as she sits up, smacks her lips while rubbing her tired little eyes, then looks around herself before standing up and realizing it's nearly dawn.

She walks up to the arguing girls with a drowsy look on her face, then rubs Mystia's wings and smiles while saying "what a cute little angel. My, your wings are so soft."

The bird girl immediately yelps and hides behind Wriggle for protection, then suddenly shouts "hey, hum-err; dinner is not supposed to take me by surprise!"

The human blinks twice; her tired eyes give her great trouble to open up again each time; then she smiles and weakly says "my, I thought Heaven would be a bit sunnier. Tell me little angels; do you know where I can go wash up? I'm afraid I haven't taken a bath or brushed my teeth in a long time, and it appears I brought the smell over with me after I died."

The youkai girls find themselves looking at each other in disbelief while being unable to make an answer for the girl, but then the night sparrow finally snaps out of confusion and says "human, you are _not_ in Heaven. You are in Gensokyo, and **_you_** are my meal! Now lie down so I can eat you properly!"

Lucia giggles joyfully, but her stomach full of trash aches her and causes her to double over while wincing in pain. She recovers almost immediately and says "what is this? I thought there was no pain in Heaven. Hmm, maybe I screwed up." She frowns and looks down. "Or maybe the spirits weren't as good to me as I thought."

Wriggle frowns and angrily says "listen golden-locks, you are _NOT_ in Heaven. You're not even dead; but if you want to be, my hungry friend here will make short work of you!"

The human girl tilts her head right and looks at them funny while softly saying "but my hair is brown. Why would you call me golden locks?"

The youkai are getting impatient. They don't know Lucia's hair was completely brown before. Now she has a wide golden highlight on the right side of her crown going all the way to the back of her head.

Mystia finally loses her patience and launches toward the girl while declaring "enough with your trying to psyche us out! You're min-AAAIIIIEEEE!"

The night sparrow and night bug are pelted by several red orbs that explode quite violently, and almost as soon as the barrage begins the bird shouts "retreeeeeat!"

Lucia watches with curiosity as the youkai she thinks are angels run away for their lives.

She then turns around and gazes upon the woman with the animal ears, who says "I guess you're lucky I decided to come back or you would be dead and in the stomach of a youkai right now."

The human girl turns her body around, kneels, then suddenly starts to cry.

The dark-brown haired woman sighs and says "oh jeez, no need to get emotional now; just a 'thank you' will suffice-"

The girl finally speaks through tears. "I can't believe it! I'm being greeted by a beautiful goddess!"

The woman stares at her in disbelief, groans as she scratches her cheek, and wonders if she should smack the girl on the head and continue on her own merry way before she regrets it.

* * *

A bit of sunlight now brightens the road as the sleepy Lucia follows the beautiful woman to whatever destination. She still believes she's in heaven, so she thinks she's going someplace magical.

The woman sighs irritably and then says "like I said, I am Kagerou Imaizumi, and I am a werewolf, not a goddess, do you understand? Were! _Wolf_! And stop calling our home 'Heaven'; this is GENSOKYO!"

The human girl chuckles dreamily as she walks behind, slumping while she smiles; making herself look rather creepy; and says "but I'm dead. I threw myself off the cliff and I died. I must be in Heaven since I don't see pits of fire everywhere."

Kagerou groans impatiently, but she sighs off the irritation and simply keeps going. "Come on, just hurry it up. The village is just a few minutes away." Lucia follows her diligently, though seems she's just about ready to drop from exhaustion.

Finally, after some uncomfortable minutes of silent walking, they arrive to the entrance of the human village, where a woman with long silver hair that has blue highlights, brown eyes, and wears a blue dress with short white sleeves, a red bow on the chest, and a strange hat with red glyphs on it seems to be observing something.

When she notices the wolf woman and the girl, she smiles and walks over to greet them. "Well, this is unexpected. You, helping a human reach the village?"

Kagerou's cheeks turn a bit pink as she clears her throat, then says "n-never mind that. This one here needs special help. She insists she's in heaven even though I told her a hundred times she's not dead; that she's in Gensokyo."

Lucia sees Keine and stares at her with those exhausted eyes, smiles, then mumbles "eheheh, another... gorgeous goddess. I hit the jackpot." She yawns loudly "and yet I am so tired."

The silver-haired woman approaches the girl, makes sure she's not hurt, then grabs her by the cheeks and lifts her sight. "Young lady, listen to me carefully. You are in Gensokyo, a paradise for youkai. You are currently at the Human Village, a safe community for humans and human-friendly youkai. You are not dead, you are alive and well, and that's why you are tired. Did you understand all of that?"

The girl stares silently. What she's just been told is slowly sinking into her tired mind, and slowly, but surely, the realization eventually hits her.

Keine smiles as she looks at Kagerou, points at the girl and says "ah, looks like she got it. It appears she's exhausted! What happened to her?"

Kagerou shrugs and says "She was about to get eaten by some youkai, but I scared them off. _She_ kept calling them an-"

Finally, when the information finally sinks and processes in her mind, Lucia suddenly shrieks and shouts "WHAT!? I'm not dead? Bu-but... but that means I was about to get eaten! But I jumped! I swear, I jumped and... and..."

Her exhaustion gets the best of her, and as she wobbles around and moans while trying to keep on her feet, she smiles at the girls and says "shit, I'm not dead."

She drops on the ground on her face and everything becomes a dark void for her.

* * *

Lucia can hear herself moan and stir about as she slowly wakes up. When she opens her eyes she finds herself inside a large wooden house and looking straight up at a beautiful woman with long, braided silver hair and dark-grey eyes that wears an interesting nurse's outfit that's alternate with red and dark blue on either side of the hat, shirt and skirt. The outfit also has stars making constellations on the blue areas.

She smiles at the woman and whispers "you are a goddess, I just know it. I really did die this time."

The woman places her hand on Lucia's forehead and says "you almost did. You were so malnourished, and your entire nervous system was just about to shut down. I got here just in time young lady; sleeping for a whole day normally isn't a good sign at all."

The girl suddenly gasps and opens her eyes wide, and looks around until she finds Keine. She gulps and whispers "what? I sur-survived? No... This can't be!"

Keine sighs and says "you were right Eirin; she truly _was_ trying to kill herself." She looks at Lucia with disappointment and asks "young lady, why are you attempting such a horrible thing? Don't you know the Yama will send you to hell for that?"

The brown-haired girl slowly sits up, ignoring Eirin's request for her to stay down, then she suddenly breaks down and cries while hugging her knees.

"That's not faaaaaair!" She holds her head down after the bellow and cries "my mom, the old people, those animals, they all were freed, but I can't be free too! It's unfair! I want to go to them!"

The Lunarian grabs Lucia by the head and forces her to look up, then says "you pathetic human, stop and listen to yourself! You should stop your damned moaning and start being thankful for your life! Those you love wouldn't want you to just end your life just to be with them! That is selfish thinking!"

The human girl struggles for a moment and pulls herself free from Eirin, then crawls behind Keine like a scared child, and then she glowers at the silver-haired beauty from the side of the teacher's hip and shouts "you're one of _them_, aren't you? You just say pretty words to calm me down then force those pills down my throat so I can't see the spirits and stop believing in magic! Well SCREW YOU! The spirits are more fun than you stupid humans!"

The nurse and teacher look at each other estranged, then the former looks at the hiding girl and says "you idiot, we are _surrounded_ by magic and spirits! What are you talking about?"

Lucia points at the woman and shouts "no, what are **_YOU_** talking ab-?" but her question falls short when the realization hits her, and now she's raising an eyebrow while looking dumbfounded and asking "wait, what did you say?"

Keine pats the girl on the head, and speaking clearly she says "Miss, you aren't in your outside world. You are in Gensokyo now."

The outsider looks up at the motherly figure touching her head, and softly asks "Gen-Gensokyo? I heard... from those two girls that... but they disappeared."

As she says this she walks away from Keine and look out the window closest to them, and up in the sky she sees the fairies flying far away, going in circles around each other while humanoid creatures go about their businesses. Some look fierce, but others look cute and friendly.

As she looks outside Eirin says "ah, so she's only just arrived. Well then young lady, welcome to Gensokyo, a paradise for youkai and home for things long forgotten by the world outside."

Keine promptly adds "yes, welcome young girl. You'll find that, in here, magic is part of our everyday living, so I don't really think anyone will try to force you to forget about it."

As the women speak, the girl lifts her hand and says "my name is Lucia; Lucia Akiramoto." She then keeps her sight on a particular fairy and whispers "hey, you; come on over."

Before Keine and Eirin can properly introduce themselves, a fairy with short green hair tied to the side with a yellow ribbon, blue eyes, and who wears a blue dress with a white line at the bottom and white sleeves flies over to the newcomer and stares. "Yes? What did you call me over for?"

The women are impressed by how easily the fairy answered to a mere whisper, but neither one can express their surprise, while the brown-haired girl giggles and says "oh, nothing in particular. You're just really cute and I wanted to see you up close."

Daiyousei gulps and gets some space while blushing, then stammers a bit before saying "th-thank you. Um, are you some sort of pervert?" Before the girl can answer, the fairy merely turns around and flies away while saying "what a weird human."

Lucia waves back at her and sighs, then turns a completely different face toward the women inside. Instead of seeing the tortured soul of a crybaby, she now has the peaceful face of a girl that has seen the gates of true heaven before her.

Ignoring this Eirin says "well, Miss Akiramoto, I am Eirin Yagokoro, and you will now come back here and lie down. Regardless of how you may feel right now, you are still very weak and you need to rest."

"Hi Miss Eirin. Please call me Lucia." As she says this she bows her head, and then she sighs as she weakly stumbles sideways toward Keine, who catches her before she falls.

As the teacher takes her to the futon; carrying her like a bride; the girl lifts her head and asks "and... what's your name?"

She continues to smile as she is easily and gently settled back on the futon, then the woman replies "I am Keine Kamishirasawa, Lucia. Don't you worry about a thing; I'll take good care of you while you rest."

The girl continues to smile as she slowly falls asleep, and just as her eyes close she says "such... gorgeous... bodies."

Keine and Eirin blush, look at each other, then back at the girl, then the Lunarian says "looks like this child will be an interesting one to watch." The teacher merely nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere behind the Hakurei Shrine, a small shower of purple sparks snap and pop in the middle of a small clearing, scaring away the fairy Star Sapphire, who has long brown hair she adorns with a small blue ribbon, yellow eyes, wears a blue dress with white frills and yellow stars that adorn it, and has large transparent butterfly wings.

The small shower of sparks quickly increases, and moments later a swirling black rift opens up. It stabilizes after a moment and everything settles down, but then a faint voice can be heard screaming from within.

As the voice gets closer, the rift begins to close, and then the voice can be heard screaming "AH! No you stupid gap, I'm still in here! STOP CLOSING!"

The gap suddenly shrinks; reality around it bends in order to make itself look like a mouth that's ready to spit something unpleasant; and with a loud pop a girl with grey hair, wearing a blue and white maid-like dress, and holding a large dark spear with a red crystal on the center, drops on the grass face down after being spat out; and then the gap closes up.

The girl grunts as she lifts her head to glare at her surroundings with those grey eyes of hers, rearranges the left curl from her face, spits out grass and dirt, then says "stupid gap! It took me a whole damned year to get that whistle and it does _this_ to me. When I get that Rika and that Ail, I swear, I'm gonna kill them both, _TWICE_!"

She stands up with her spear raised above her head, and then declares "nobody and I mean _nobody_ makes a fool out of the great Muse!"

After her declaration, she rubs the red gem she adorns with a black ribbon on her chest, raises that hand to the air after she's done, then begins to cast some sort of spell, however it soon fizzles and she ends up looking like a fool.

She lowers her hand and stares at it for a while, clicks her tongue in frustration then says "shit, I spent too much power stabilizing that damned rift. I'll have to-"

"Hurry My Lady, it came from this way!"

"Hold on Rika, jeez! There's no need to hurry!"

Muse snarls towards the sound of Rika's, and another girl's voice, then jumps away while saying "a hasty retreat is needed today, but tomorrow will be another day!"

After she's gone, the curious Star Sapphire keeps watching her from behind a tree branch and follows her with her ability to sense movement, until that girl simply vanishes to the northeast.

Rika, the beautiful maid of the Hakurei Shrine; who has wavy brown hair that reaches her lower back, sky blue eyes, and who wears a beautiful and elegant kimono that's white at the top with long detached sleeves, red with white bands at the bottom, and who has small, soft angel wings on her back, a sapphire yin-yang around her neck, and a curve-enhancing ribbon around her waist; is the first to arrive at the scene with a most distressed look on her face.

As she looks around the area her excitement dies down, then she says "but I swear, I felt it here! It was VIVIT's whistle, but someone else came through!"

Reimu Hakurei, the Assassin Maiden of Paradise; who has short dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a red vest, white detached sleeves, a red skirt, and adorns her head with a large red ribbon and red tubes on either side; lazily walks into the clearing with her metal gohei on hand.

After throwing some lazy glances left and right, she sighs and says "Rika, sweetie, you've been working too hard; what with Chiaki's antics and Lykamei's visits on top of everything; I think you need to take a day or two off."

The angelic maid excitedly flaps her wings and says "but my lady, I'm sure of what I felt! Let's summon big-brother Ail, I'm sure he'll say the same thing! We made sure to be able to feel it when she came over... to avoid making her wait too long in case she got lost!"

A girl with long wavy blonde hair that has a bit of it tied to the left as a braid with a purple ribbon, yellow eyes, and who wears a blue outfit with a white apron on top, as well as a matching blue witch's hat with a purple ribbon around it, casually wraps an arm around the angelic maid and chuckles.

She pats the girl on the chest once; revealing her black spaghetti-strap camisole; and says "I've told you a hundred times you needed a break, and now you're breakin' down, ze. If you ask me nicely I'll teach ye how to take it easy."

Rika sighs irritably and says "please Miss Marisa, don't make it worse than it is. I know what I felt; there's no mistaking it."

Convinced by her maid's insistence, Reimu crosses her arms and looks around a second time, then narrows her right eye slightly and says "well, regardless of that, you need some time to rest, so take the rest of today off and tomorrow as well. As for whatever you felt, let's all keep our eyes open, just in case."

Marisa chuckles, and then is knocked away by a girl with long blue hair and red eyes who wears a round black hat adorned with peaches, a blue and white dress with rainbow-colored tabs around the part of the white shirt that's over the blue skirt, and a large blue ribbon tied around her waist.

She wraps her arm around Rika and coos, then glares at the witch and says "treat my Rika nicer, you rude witch! She's delicate, unlike you!"

The ordinary magician stands back up with a nasty grin on her face and her Hakkero on hand, and says "oh really? Last time I checked that girl was as tough as nails. Even tougher than you!"

The celestial grabs the hilt of her sword and says "oh? Well then, perhaps I should show you who's the tougher one, little human, and maybe teach you some manners while I'm at it."

Rika holds Tenshi back, while Reimu holds Marisa, then the maid angrily says "no fighting so early in the morning! At least wait until after lunch!"

The tense girls both sigh, and then speak at the same time. "**Fine! I'll get her after some warm lunch!**"

They both look at each other and say "**don't start with that!**"

Two loud thwacks and two separate thuds signal the immediate end of the debate. Reimu blows on the steam that rises from her gohei and then says "none of that 'speaking-at-the-same-time crap. It's too early for that!"

Marisa and Tenshi twitch and shiver on the ground as their steaming bumps beat like hearts, while Rika is already holding a first aid kit on her hands.

* * *

Two days later Lucia wakes up at the now-familiar house of Keine, the village's history teacher, and stretches and yawns while the world around her spins a bit.

"Mmm, those medicines pack a wallop," she comments as she rubs her eyes and sits up on her futon.

She gets off her lazy butt and admires the green and white-polka-dots pajamas she's wearing, grimaces, then says "polka-dots are not really my thing, but I mustn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

She takes off to the bathroom where she prepares for her new day, and adds her new head ornament gifted by Keine; a simple-looking blue ribbon. Simple, but to the girl; by the way she giggles when looking at it; it must mean a lot already.

She looks in the mirror while putting that ribbon on her head just right, and then, once again, admires the new gold highlight on her head. She touches that portion of hair and feels it's softer than the rest.

She then steps away from the mirror to admire her own slightly-tanned skin and athletic body, makes sure her above-average breasts are perfectly perky in their bra, and then practices some dances steps she mixes with martial art moves, and then finally puts on her clothes before leaving the bathroom.

She walks out of the house portion of the school, takes a deep breath, then Keine calls "Lucia, don't forget to pick up the soy at that place I told you about."

Lucia pouts, but then sighs and says "alright, fine. I have the note." She takes a step away and the teacher says "I saw that! Don't pout young lady! It's unbecoming. Now please enjoy yourself. Try to get used to the village's market if you can."

The girl isn't sure how that teacher saw her pouting, but she doesn't want to get scolded again so she hurries along while calling back "alright, thanks, see you later Keine~!"

Later that morning Lucia finds herself looking toward the first kiosk of the market area and admires the fresh foods they are selling. They are quite large in size, unlike those of the outside world, and look to be quite tasty.

While she looks at the kiosk she doesn't pay attention to where she's going, and eventually bumps into someone.

She yelps and bows with her eyes closed while apologizing. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

A familiar voice quickly and nervously replies "oh no, no, no, it's alright, I wasn't looking either! ...Oh dear..."

When Lucia opens her eyes, she sees she has bumped against Mystia. The bird girl fidgets and moves her wings around uncomfortably while saying "uhh... h-hi; how have you been? Eh-heh."

The human girl smiles at the night sparrow and happily says "oh, it's you; the girl that tried to eat me! I've been fine. Just getting used to livin' here."

The cute bird girl cups her hands together over her chest while looking around her feet nervously, then says "um, look, about that night... umm, I don't really eat humans anymore. I was just trying to scare you, so-eh? Oh? Wh-what?"

Lucia has caught Mystia in a tight hug, and while being embraced, the night sparrow feels as though all her worries and fears are being drained out of her, leaving only joy.

After the hug is done, the night sparrow is so elated she has forgotten she was nervous and ashamed in the first place, and now seems happy in bliss.

The human girl then pats her on the head and says "it's all forgiven. Anyways, I should get going. I want to get used to this place before heading back. See ya."

As the human leaves, Mystia's face becomes a bit flushed, though she's too elated to care for anything other than waving at the girl without looking back at her and mumbling "heh, b-byee..."

After some time passes the bird girl slowly frowns, pats herself on the chest and shivers a bit, then looks around while asking herself "um, wait, was I groped? When?"

* * *

The rest of the day the eager Lucia walks by every store, every kiosk and every stand she can find; and gets the soy, of course; but as the day passes, though her enthusiasm remains the same, her face gets filled with disappointment.

And so that night, after taking her bath, she and Keine enjoy supper while the young human girl keeps looking distant toward the window behind the teacher.

Concerned, the woman asks "Lucia, is everything alright? You seem distant this night."

The young girl looks up at her host, then says "it's just that... I went through the whole market place today and I didn't see any stores that sell doughnuts, or ice cream, or shakes, or any of those yummy treats."

Keine gives the girl a very estrange look, then says "but Lucia, surely you can't expect Gensokyo to have such things. After all, technology isn't as developed in here as it is in the outside world."

Lucia's skin pales after she drops her chopsticks next to her plate, then looks straight at the woman's eyes and asks "what? No chocolate bars? No éclairs? No scones? No chocolate-filled sweets? No croissants? No DOUGHNUTS!? **_NO ICE CREAM!?_**"

The history teacher shakes her head for every mentioned treat, causing the girl to lose more and more skin color until she's as white as a ghost.

The young girl sighs after smiling dearly, then she suddenly screams a bloody scream that shakes the windows of the entire structure and those around it. She takes off running, ignoring Keine's commands to sit back down, runs to the kitchen, grabs a knife, points it at herself, then declares "seppukuuuu!"

The woman easily grabs the knife, throws it away, holds the girl in a sleeper hold, and while said girl is being knocked out the history teacher says "why don't you just relax, hmm? There are healthy and tasty treats here too. I'll teach you about them after you wake up."

Lucia taps Keine's arm twice, and then the teacher lets her go after a light gasp of surprise, and then the cutie falls flat on her stomach while smiling and seeing flashes before her eyes.

The teacher sighs and says "it'll be safer to head-butt her next time." She then proceeds to fan the girl's face with a paper fan to revive her.

* * *

The next morning, Lucia is at the small park in front of the school eating some dumplings while tears keep flowing out of her eyes. She has her jacket wrapped up around her waist due to it being nice and warm outside, though that's the last thing on her mind.

She watches as the children walk into the school, while sobbing and speaking to herself. "Sweet. It still lacks the delectable texture of doughnuts, or the cool sweetness of ice cream."

She sighs sadly and then adds "they don't even have hot chocolate. I won't survive long in this world."

Her attention suddenly turns to some commotion happening to her right. It appears an elderly woman has fallen and the people are trying to help her get back up, but then the men and women suddenly spread and start speaking the name "Udonge" repeatedly.

Curious about it, the sweet-toothed girl takes her bag of dumplings and heads toward the commotion.

As she gets closer she can hear the old woman whimpering as though in pain, while a young woman coldly says "calm down lady, I happen to have something that will help, but you first need to relax and stop moving."

Lucia tries to look through the crowd while thinking "_well, she sounds like a total bitch. Still, the people seem to respect her. I should be more of a bitch too._"

She finally decides to ask to one of the women "hey, what's goin' on here?"

The woman turns around, and for some reason she grabs Lucia by her sleeve and pulls her in while saying "you look strong! Help Udonge with the old lady!"

She's pushed inside the crowd against her will, and soon she lays her eyes on the one called Udonge, and her jaw drops, she lets her dumplings fall to the ground, and she stands in place while staring.

She discovers immediately that Udonge is a rabbit girl with cute rumpled ears that appear to have buttons on the base, who has long, beautiful lilac hair that looks like it's flowing like a soothing river, gorgeous red eyes behind a cute pair of glasses, and who wears a sexy white button shirt with a cute red tie, an alluring purple mini-skirt that barely hide her gorgeous legs, and, more importantly to Lucia, this rabbit girl has the body of a goddess.

She watches as Udonge finishes treating the elderly woman and is amazed of how quickly said woman gets back on her feet without a single ailment affecting her.

The people thank the Moon Rabbit for her work, while Lucia merely stares and imagines the girl with lights shining from behind while she's being wet with squirt guns by singing angels.

The rabbit girl notices the staring human, narrows her eyes with annoyance, and asks "hey you, what's the matter? Why are you staring at me like that?" When there's no answer at all the rabbit girl sighs irritably and asks "you wouldn't happen to be the human my master saved recently, right?"

The human girl walks closer as a bit drool starts oozing out of the corner of her mouth, and as if out of breath, she says "my name... is Lucia Akiramoto. What's yours?"

Udonge notices there's something funny about the girl before her and asks "hey, are you alright?" When the girl nods, she continues "ok, if you say so. My name is Reisen Udonge Inaba, and; you are drooling... and your face looks all red? Are you sure you're alright? I have medicine that will help you if you need any."

Lucia chuckles and mumbles "Reisen~ oh what a lovely name you have." She suddenly perks up, gropes the air, and in an annoyingly high pitched note she asks "**can I touch your boobs?**"

Reisen jumps back with a terrified look on her face and shrieks "**_WHAT!?_**"

* * *

To be continued...

Characters, Spell Cards and Scenarios belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Muse and VIVIT belong to the Seihou series.

Lucia Akiramoto, Ail, Chiaki and Lykamei were all created by Willie G.R.

Rika Onkamikami was created by Snapshot 2010

OCT 2 2013

Written by

Willie G.R.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A VERY important note I have neglected greatly (mostly because of absence of mind) is that my small bits of me interacting with the Touhou girls at the end of the chapters was fully inspired by Sonanoka21093 and her own antics with the Touhou girls. Read her works. She has her own canon world, and it ALL works great in her Touhou world AND the Touhou girls.**

* * *

Yukari: Congratulations. This is the third chapter of SOMETHING you have written that you have posted in a row without long and annoying delays.

Me: *blushing* Th-thank you.

Satori: Don't get your head in the clouds now. You are still a little virgin that plays videogames instead of going out for dates.

Me: Do you really love ruining my mood that much?

Satori: I just want to keep your mind in check.

Yukari: *Hugging Willie from behind.* Now, now, she's just looking out for you. After all, she won't say it, but she really likes you.

Satori: *Blushing.* I-I don't know what you're talking about!

Me: Really? Aww, I'm glad. I like her too, even if she's kind of a bitch to me.

Yukari: *Seems disappointed.* ...

Me: What?

Yukari: You haven't said anything about me pressing my chest against your back.

Me: *Start to blush* Ehehehe... I'm trying not to think about it.

Satori: KYAA! PERVERT!

Me: WHAT?

Satori: *Giggling with Yukari.* Sorry, I just wanted to see you nervous.

Me: *Blushing and smiling with embarrassment. I hide my head under my shirt.* L-Leave me alone!


	2. Chapter 2

Reisen Udongein Inaba, whom has just been asked a most bizarre request by a newcomer, recovers from the shock of the question and glares at Lucia through her glasses, and then says "now listen here, _Lucia Akiramoto_, you shouldn't really say such weird things. You might get hu-KYAAAH~!"

Before she knows it she has the human girl clinging from behind and groping her against her will. It takes the rabbit girl a few minutes to recover from the surprise to scream and grab the girl's arms, pull them off with great effort, and then toss said human away. "**What's the big idea you pervert!?**"

After flipping in the air with grace and precision, the human girl lands on her feet and ignores the Moon Rabbit while groping the air and saying "how delightful; soft and silky, yet strong and perky. You must REALLY be some sort of goddess... or a very sexy rabbit who takes great care of her skin."

The Moon Rabbit clenches her fist in front of her chest and speaks through her teeth. "Why you-! DIE PERVERT!" Before long she removes her glasses and shoots the girl with her danmaku bullets from her fingertips, aiming specifically at her head.

Lucia expresses her surprise and watches awestruck as the bullets get closer to her, but her face suddenly relaxes and she bends her body back and slightly lifts her right leg, and to Reisen's surprise the girl spins to the right as if dancing in the air, and lands safely next to the bullet barrage.

The rabbit girl narrow her right eye and frowns while taking a spell card on hand and says "a pervert with skills, huh? Don't think you're getting away that easily! Lunatic Sign, Hallucinogenic Tuning (Visionary Tuning)!"

The human girl stares estranged at the rabbit girl and asks "umm, what'cha doin' holding your hand up like that and mouthing words I can't hear?"

Reisen's eyes glow bright red as she gins darkly and says "so, you're new around here. Let me welcome you the way all perverts should be welcome."

Lucia is suddenly trapped in a net-like ball of bullets that slowly constricts. It disappears after moving an inch, multiplies and moves sideways, and then continues shrinking.

The human girls gets nervous as she looks up toward the cluster of bullets making that net that keeps getting closer to her, and whimpers. "H-hey, what's with the weird light show?"

The furious Moon Rabbit chuckles, and then says "don't worry, this will only hurt for the first five minutes. You won't die, but it will still hurt."

The human girl yelps and moves quickly as soon as the closest set of bullets seems to disappear, but now, after the bullets become solid again, she finds herself between two walls of danmaku.

She raises her hands defensively and shouts "hey, hey, hey, hey, calm down! Y-you can't be THIS upset over an innocent grope, right?" She drools and makes a perverted face as she adds "oh yes, those hot and sexy bunny boobs."

Reisen snarls and shouts "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" She then adds large orbs that rain down on the human, who finds herself moving left and right with precision to avoid the attack raining down on her.

Lucia bends back to avoid an orb to the face, but doing so causes her to touch a few bullets with her back. She yelps and jumps left, getting caught on the shoulder by a whole cluster of bullets, and on the hip by one of the orbs.

She screams out loud and starts to cry, giving the Moon Rabbit great satisfaction, but then her satisfied face twists with pain when something flashy hits her back repeatedly, forcing her to stumble forward and cancel her spell.

Keine stands behind Reisen with a steaming hand raised and glaring down at the rabbit girl while asking "what exactly is going on here? Who gave you the authority to activate a spell card inside the village?"

The onlookers chuckle and point fingers while Reisen holds her back and grunts in pain, and then she manages to growl and shout while pointing at the newcomer "that little pain-in-the-ass groped me! I was just teaching her a lesson!"

Lucia shivers while hugging her knees and whimpering with fear. She lifts her head when she hears Keine's voice and smiles as she cries "you saved me! I knew you were an angel! ...EEP?"

The history teacher easily lifts the human girl up and holds her under the arms, and sweetly asks "Lucia, dear, did you really grope that girl behind me?"

Lucia smiles and nods while casually saying "why yes I did."

Keine smiles sweetly, giggles softly and darkly, bends herself back just slightly, and then smashes her forehead on Lucia's.

The human girl is once again crouching and holding her head in pain while twin-waterfall tears roll down her eyes. She whimpers "uuu~ I'm sorryyyyy~."

The teacher sighs, then says "as punishment, you'll wash the dishes and prepare the baths for a week." She turns around to face Reisen and strictly says "and you; another outburst like that and I'll file a report to Kotohime, got it!"

The rabbit girl straightens up and salutes the teacher, swiftly grabs her medicine bag, and is off and running towards the other end of the village with haste.

* * *

That night, Keine sighs contently as she enjoys the hot water in her bathtub. She rests her head just over the water and has a towel wrapped up around her hair.

She takes some of the water on her hand, drizzles it on her face, and after another content sigh she says "you're good at this you know. I've never enjoyed a bath that was as perfectly tempered as this."

Outside the house, in the darkness of night, the dirty Lucia struggles as she places a log in a hole under the bathroom, blows on it through a bamboo shoot to keep the fire there going, then asks "and how in the world did you even enjoy hot baths by your own? Really, you guys need technology here!"

Keine giggles form inside and says "don't be too hasty on bringing technology in. Sometimes the simpler things in life make us value life itself a bit more each day."

The human girl merely grumbles, then the teacher adds "and I've almost always have had help you know."

A lusty mischievous grin takes Lucia's face as she says "Ohh, I see~. So you use your gorgeous looks to snare the men, and have _them_ do your bidding!"

A washtub flies from the bathroom's wall and somehow lands right on top of Lucia's head, knocking her momentarily to the ground, and then Keine giggles and casually says "oh no, nothing like that. I just have a friend who is pretty handy with fire. I haven't seen her in a few days though; which is kind of weird; but I'm sure we'll see her around."

While the girl rubs her throbbing bump she mutters angrily while wondering if the sexy teacher is actually a markswoman or something like that. That washtub's destination was too precise to be a coincidence, and the fact that teacher is speaking so casually after causing so much pain makes her think that it's something that happens daily.

She gives up thinking so much with a sigh, stands up, then a woman's head with green hair that wears a pointy blue hat with a yellow star and sun on it, floats toward her, cackling like a madwoman; her voice echoing all around the area; and sticking out her tongue for good measure.

Lucia smiles at the woman's head, picks up a log, then smashes it on its hat, crumpling it in the process while crushing said head on the ground. The head whines with pain while the human girl sighs and says "oh dear, I'm so sorry. I thought it was just a prop."

The woman's head is naturally angry, and rises back up while shouting "what the hell is your problem young lady!? You're supposed to be peeing your pants with fright!"

The human girl merely smiles and says "oh trust me, I've seen scarier things. I prefer spirits like you, Miss."

The woman's body promptly appears. It's wearing a blue robe and blue cape with white borders, and has a ghostly tail instead of legs. She places her head back on her body and says "you may call me Mima if you like."

When the girl sees this, she begins to drool a bit at the sight if the curves present on that creature's body, and then just stares at the gorgeous chest before her.

"Mima" she whispers as she stares some more, then looks at the evil spirit, smiles, then asks "I am Lucia, and can I touch your boobs?"

Mima stares back with curiosity. She tilts her head cutely and says "well that's a very uncommon request you know." She then sighs with a smile and says "but sure, why not. Knock yourself out."

The human is already behind her and groping to her heart's content while analyzing what she feels. "Ooh, lovely texture. Kind of cold, but surprisingly womanly, and with plenty of bouncy lift for a spirit. You have quite a wonderful body. Dare I say '_PERFECT_'!?"

The supposedly-evil spirit giggles as Lucia gets off of her, then says "why thank you. I put a lot of effort into making this body as believably real as I can."

Lucia bows back while saying "you are most welcome Miss Mima. It was..." She starts to drool a bit while saying "my pleasure~!"

Keine is in her sleeping robes as she stands behind the perverted human girl. She crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently, then says "well I _WAS_ going to heat the bath for you, but it seems a nice cold bath will do great good for you! Now get inside and clean yourself up!"

The human girl hops on the spirit's arms while she's being surprise-scolded, but hops off and lands besides the teacher, waits for her to stop talking, then points and says "Keine, are you jealous because I haven't analyzed you yet?"

The history teacher crosses her arms over her chest, blushes, and says "I'll have you know I am just fine. I am, however, worried for you. Your kind of behavior is very unladylike, and furhtermo-ho-ooOOOORE!?"

Lucia is holding Keine from behind, and while she gropes her host, Mima laughs and laughs until she falls to the ground and rolls around while holding her sides.

After the girl jumps off and away from the gorgeous teacher, said woman stomps the ground hard and shouts "what is the **matter** with you? And what the _hell_ are you doing now?"

The human girl is prostrated in front of the magnificent woman and keeps revering her like some goddess. "Oh beautiful goddess of such perfect proportions, lift, stretch, warmth, and bounciness, please forgive this peon of small chest size for wanting a taste of that godly body of yours!"

The evil spirit grins mischievously after lifting herself up, points at the newcomer with her thumb, and says "oh, I really like that girl of yours!"

Keine points at Lucia and shouts "STOP DOING THAT RIGHT NOW!" She then looks at Mima and shouts "AND YOU STOP ENCOURAGING HER!"

Lucia stands up with a hungry face, drooling mouth, is groping the air, and prepares to pounce while saying "forgive me my goddess, but I _MUST_ taste heaven again!" She then jumps toward the woman with her hands aimed toward the chest.

The silver-haired woman winds her body back and smashes her attacker's head with her own, causing said human to see a bright flash before the endless darkness. Keine then picks up the body like a sack of rice, casually waves at Mima, and then walks back into the house.

The evil spirit chuckles happily, then says "I think I just found a very entertaining source of amusement!" She pauses for a moment, then frowns and says "oh pipe down boy. I'm not like that."

* * *

At the crack of dawn, in the deep parts of the Forest of Magic, a little blue-haired fairy dressed in what looks like large flower petals, kneels on the ground in front of a small batch of flowers and cries inconsolably.

She looks upward and angrily shouts "you big bully, what did you do to her? Bring her back right now!"

Muse stands tall with her open palm aimed at the little fairy. A foul red aura oozes around her spirit-body as she grins wickedly towards the little crying girl before her.

She raises her left fist as she reaches for the fairy's forehead and grips her tight, and asks "why? Are you doing to do something about it?"

The little fairy gets lifted off the ground. She cries, she screams, she kicks and flaps her feathery white wings, but she can't escape the vicious vampire's grasp.

Muse laughs hard and says "if that's all you can do, then you are pretty much screwed little tike. Say goodnight~!"

The little nature spirit surprises the vampire with a surprisingly well-aimed shot in the eyes and flies away. The angry alchemist vampire snarls as she opens her singed eyes which glow with intensity red towards the little creature.

She jumps off the ground, grabs the fairy by the leg and pulls her down, smashes her face-down to the ground from 8 feet of altitude, then places her knee on the dazed girl's back.

She grips that soft blue hair and lifts the crying fairy's head. "Kudos to you, you little whiny bitch. You have successfully pissed me the hell off, so I'll make this twice as painful for you. Say hi to your little friend for me, will you?"

Before the little fairy can moan her answer, Muse's hand glows red, and in just a manner of seconds she absorbs the little fairy's magical essence into herself, and then just chuckles as that child-like body disappears, and slowly becomes a tiny little bush with brittle little flowers growing on it.

The alchemist flicks one of the flowers and watches with amusement as it turns to ashes, then grins and says to herself "how I missed the magic from the fairies; so pure, so clean... and so easily corruptible once it's in my possession."

She looks at her hands while she opens and closes them; as though testing them; then turns around with a gasp and hides behind a tree.

Shortly after, a girl with a thick grey wolf's tail, short grey hair with matching wolf ears, and aquamarine eyes, wearing a simple brown cloth over her body, approaches the area while sniffing around.

She has a very colorful parrot on her shoulder, who smacks her head with its wing and anxiously says "we shouldn't be here! ...Quit sniffing around and let's go home! I'm getting a very bad feeling!"

The girl continues sniffing around uninterrupted and says "relax. I just... wanna see... what this smell is. Smells unique."

The parrot moves around the girl's shoulder impatiently, then anxiously says "no, no! Let's go back! There's something wrong here and I don't want to find out what it is!"

Muse jumps from the pair's right and grabs the wolf girl by the neck, easily lifting her to the air as she takes flight.

She tries to catch the parrot as well, but the nimble bird is already out of reach and squawking "SATORI, SATORI-SAMAAAA," by the time the attacker takes flight.

The vampire scoffs toward the parrot while the wolf girl tries with all her might to scratch herself free, but any cut she inflicts on her attacker heals almost instantly.

The wolf gags when trying to speak while Muse merely observes her with curiosity.

She twists her hand enough to make the girl's neck snap to disable her, then sinisterly whispers "so young, and yet having such a strong magical essence. I thank you for coming here to offer me this gift. I assure you, it will not go to waste."

Her hand begins to glow light red and the poor girl begins to scream, but those screams die down soon, and instead weak whines and whimpers take over.

Muse grins with dark satisfaction while staring at her prey, but then frowns and drops the grey and white wolf on the ground. She then looks at the creature with disgust and says "to think all this wonderful magic is wasted on disgusting beasts like you. As soon as I am able to, the first thing I'll do is take back all the magic stolen by you mongrels."

She snarls at the whining wolf on the ground, then takes off to who-knows-where, leaving the defenseless creature to die on its own.

* * *

That morning Lucia finds herself glaring hatefully at the "boring" sweet dumplings and the manju before her.

She pokes the buns twice, sighs as her face drops on the wooden table, then suddenly rises from her knees and shouts "**I can't TAKE it anymore!** I need my ice cream, I need my doughnuts! I NEED MY SUGARY SWEETS!" She ends her shouting with an ear piercing screech before dropping back on her knees.

She moans and sobs as her tears drip to the ground, and in a sad undertone she says "what horrible punishment this beautiful fair maiden has to endure just because she tried to end her own life. Life is a bitch."

Keine stands behind her with her hands on her hips. She sighs at the pathetic sight before her and says "maybe I did hit you too hard last night."

Lucia twists her body like a contortionist to look at the woman with a most disturbing smile on her face, and then whispers "maybe I should learn to acquire a taste for melons~."

"You disturb me sometimes" casually says Keine. "Right then, if you're done moping, I would like you to come with me to the Hakurei Shrine. I believe it should be enlightening for you to meet some people there."

The girl is now doing a head-stand while twirling her legs around without letting her body budge an inch, and even as she performs this ridiculous exercise she bluntly replies "I don't want to go."

She's now crying as Keine pulls her by the ear and forces her to walk beside her all the way to the village's eastern exit.

* * *

The girls arrive to the shrine via the long, long stairs, and to Keine's surprise Lucia shows no signs of fatigue at all. "You sure are tough. I remember my first time up those stairs. I was so winded when I reached the top I had to sit for an hour and breathe."

The human chuckles, lifts a thumb up, and then says "I keep my body in shape for many, many reason, including minor nuisances like going up stairs."

Rika now stands in front of them and bows while saying "welcome to the Hakurei Shrine Miss Keine and Miss... Oh my, who is this energetic young lady?"

Before the teacher can speak, the human has moved so fast in front of Rika, even her ribbon and golden highlight have an afterimage. She has hearts in her pupils as she says "my name is Lucia Akiramoto. Can I PLE**EEEEAAAA**_AAASE_ TOUCH YOUR **BOOBS**?"

The angelic maid's wings flap hard as her entire body twitches, and the confused girl looks forward and asks "what?"

The maid yelps and moans as her chest gets groped from behind, and somehow she manages to say "n-no, M-Miss Lucia, tha-ah-aht is n-not polite!"

Lucia drools and coos with delight, then says "so soft, gentle, kind and full of love! You _gorgeous_ angel, **_please_** marry me!"

One very furious Tenshi grabs the human girl by the hips and pulls her off the angelic maid; allowing said girl to breath and rest; and furiously growls "don't you dare **_touch_** her again, you disgusting, filthy human! ...HYAAAAAA~!"

The celestial yelps and screeches as said filthy human clings on her back with her head facing down, and is giving her celestial posterior a good groping.

Lucia hugs be butt, and looking blissful she says "ahh~! This is a celestial butt! So firm and strong, yet soft and womanly! A perfect peach!"

Tenshi runs around in a circle while crying "WAAAAAH-HA-HAAA~! She's like a **_cockroach_**! GET HER OFF OF MEEEEE!"

Reimu comes running from the living quarters, smashes the human off the celestial with her gohei, then says "don't be such a loud crybaby, you sil-eeE**EEEEE**!?"

She now has the guest clinging on her back and groping her chest while saying "oh my, you and I are boob-sisters. These are strong willed and gentle; tough, but womanly; average, but admirable! We should-EEP!"

The shrine maiden grabs the clinging human by the head, throws her over her head and smashes her on the ground so hard, the vibration and the sound of the impact makes Keine wince out loud.

She then growls as she grabs Lucia's chest, and squeezes mercilessly while growling "you sick, depraved fiend, I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

The human guest writhes around while screaming "AAAHHHH~! Reverse raaaape! S&M! S&M! WAAAAHHHHH~ I don't like thaaaat!"

Moments later, Lucia's inside the living room of the shrine, smiling as casually as though nothing has happened, even though her chest aches quite a lot.

Rika walks over and serves her some tea, then says "that really was very impolite of you, you know. As a girl you should value the meaning of personal space a little more."

The human girl merely shrugs while taking her tea and drinking it, nodding after taking the first sip as her way of thanking the gorgeous maid.

After she sets the cup down she suddenly twitches and grunts, and almost spills the whole thing after seeing a cute little girl with large brown bat wings, and a girl with sexy black fox ears and an orange tail entering the room.

The little girl has long teal hair that reaches half of her lower back, violet eyes without pupils, cute little fangs in her little mouth, and wears a light-brown dress she adorns with a teal band she wears around her waist and ties behind her back, a cute white and black ribbon on her head, and a pair of pink socks.

The other girl has shoulder-length wavy orangey-red hair, orange eyes, has white on the tip of her tail, and wears a cute red ribbon on her right ear, a black tanktop and black skirt that reaches down to her knees, and simple black slippers. The human visitor compares her body to Rika's, and although not as ample around the chest, she loves what she sees.

Before either girl can even greet the newcomer, she's already in front of them and squealing with delight while kneeling in front of the bat girl and saying "you cute, adorable, sweet-looking little creature, you are so _adorable_! I'm Lucia Akiramoto. What's your name?"

The cute little girl hesitates a bit before saying "um, m-my name is Budou... Miss Lucia."

The human rubs the bat's hair while speaking with a cute, soft, high-pitched tone "Budou huh? What a sweet name for such a cute little creature." She then stands up in front of the fox woman, and immediately asks "can I touch your butt?"

The fox girl yelps and shouts "what da hell's wrong with yous bitch!? OF COURSE YOU CANNOT-AAAAHHHHH!"

The woman doesn't even know when it happened, but that human is already rubbing her posterior and her tail. At that moment Rika sighs and says "go ahead Chiaki, but don't kill her."

When those hands rub that tail Chiaki groans and drops on the ground, then looks up with a flushed face and begs "pl-please get her off!"

The angelic maid frowns a bit and is about to deal with the matter at hand, but Lucia is now sitting behind the table with Budou giggling on her lap while they cuddle and eat cookies.

The recovered vixen rises up with fire ignited in her hands as she growls toward the human, but her master raises her arm and says "no, no, you might hit Budou. I'm sorry, but go train in the backyard instead. You may use her face to practice."

Chiaki storms out of the living quarters with her ignited fists smacking her hips as she makes her way outside the shrine, then Reimu sighs and says "that girl is a real pain in the ass, if you ask me."

"I know," sighs Keine. "I know. But she's actually kind of nice once she gets that pervert streak out of her system."

Suzaku, a bird with red feathers, deep-red feathers on her wings, white eyes, and who speaks via telepathy, lands on Reimu's shoulder and asks "_mom, do you wish for me to remove this person from the shrine?_"

The shrine maiden shakes her head and says "no, no, it's alright. She's calmed down. Besides, I already punished her hard enough." She looks at Keine, smirks, and adds "she might need something for those chest pains she's going to get."

The history teacher holds her head as though in despair and says "I'm going to have to kick her out of my home."

* * *

After midday, Keine and Lucia return to the school. The brown-haired girl keeps rubbing the spot on her new golden highlight as she sighs and says "That Budou sure is a cute child, and so nice to talk to too."

The gorgeous silver-haired woman rolls her eyes and says "just remember not to go touching her inappropriately. She happens to be the adoptive daughter of a special friend."

The human clicks her tongue and grumbles "I am not that kind of a lolicon," to which Keine looks back at her with curiosity and says "so there _ARE_ redeemable qualities to you."

Lucia suddenly gasps. In front of the school's entrance stands a beautiful young woman with long pale-violet hair that reaches her ankles and that she adorns with red and white charm-looking bows, red eyes, and who wears a burned-white, long-sleeved button shirt, and long red overall baggy pants she has covered with charms similar to the ones on her head.

The visitor forces herself to smile lightly when she sees the teacher, and says "Keine, it's been a while!" Her smile quickly vanishes when she sees Lucia drooling and panting on front of her, points at said human, then asks "and who the hell is this psycho?"

The human girl swoons when face-to-face with the long-haired girl and says "my name is Lucia Akiramoto. Can I touch your butt?"

The visiting girl smiles as a vein pulsates on her head. She lifts her fist and raises the middle finger, and then flatly says "go to hell you sick bitch. WAAAHHHH!"

The human girl has groped her posterior before she knows what's next, but the visiting girl is a fighter and she immediately throws a kick. Keine has to make her voice be heard so that the kick isn't too strong. "Mokou, she's human!"

Lucia rolls away from the girl as the kick flies above her rolling self, then she sits in front of the history teacher and says "firm and strong, and not too feminine. Still a soft butt..."

Mokou ignites a small ball of fire on her fingertip and darkly says "you've got a lot of guts to do what you did to me. I won't forgive you!"

The teacher is suddenly between the brown-haired girl and her long-time friend with a stern look on her face. "Mokou, calm down. She's just a little too energetic for her own good. Let me deal with her myself."

The fire in the immortal's finger vanishes, she groans with frustration, and then says "I see. This imp is the one that's been living with you these past days. I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of the village."

Keine chuckles uncomfortably, then says "she's a little high-spirited like I said, but she can be dealt with in civil manners... and a little strict discipline."

Lucia now stands next to Keine with her hand lifted and open towards Mokou, and she smiles as the immortal stares at her hand. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. My name is Lucia Akiramoto. It's nice to finally meet you, Mokou Fujiwara."

The immortal girl groans as she hesitantly accepts the handshake, but after a while she warms up and says "yeah, well, nice to meet ch' too..." Her face suddenly darkens, then she darkly asks "wait a minute; did you wash your hands before shaking?"

The human girl's smile may seem pure to Keine, but to Mokou it looks like the devil is smiling straight back at her.

In a casual tone, the young girl says "nope. Why would I do such a terrible thing?"

"THAT'S IT!" Mokou grabs the girl and throws her over her shoulder, and takes her inside the building even though she's complaining about not needing to wash her hands.

The immortal easily forces her hands on the faucet inside the house's kitchen and scrubs her hands with soap while grumbling "You little pervert, you dare touch my butt and shake my hands afterward without washing them first? No sir; not on _my_ watch! AND SCRUB BETWEEN YOUR FINGERS TOO!"

"Wahhhh, but I don't wanna! Boohoo~ it's washing away the sensation!"

"**Good! Keep scrubbing you fiend!**"

Keine just watches them from outside and sighs with disappointment. She then turns around and smiles, then says "Akyuu, Minako, what a surprise."

Akyuu Hieda has purple hair she adorns with a red flower that matches the ones on her long yellow sleeves, has purple eyes, and wears a green kimono-like shirt, and a long red skirt.

Minako, Akyuu's faithful servant, has brown eyes, wavy brown hair that reaches to her shoulder blades (she currently has it in a ponytail), and is wearing a sleeveless teal shirt, a long purple skirt, and has five golden bracelets on her left arm.

After the polite bows the history teacher says "I was actually waiting for you to come sooner. What kept you?"

The chronicler giggles and says "I just thought I'd give the new girl some time before coming to greet her. You know, to let her get used to Gensokyo a bit."

The servant woman giggles and says "my beautiful Akyuu is so considerate. I will never leave this woman's side!"

The purple-haired girl's gaze flattens, and she asks "Minako, sweetie, why are you following me on your day off now?"

The happy woman chuckles softly, and casually answers "always keep close to those you love, so you can protect them if danger ever comes."

Lucia is now in front of Akyuu (while Mokou keeps shouting at her to get back), and is holding her hands while saying "hi, my name is Lucia Akiramoto. Can I touch your boobs?"

The chronicler is stunned and can't react in time to say no (not that THAT would save her), but instead of Lucia's hands on her chest, she witnesses Minako using herself as a replacement and allowing herself to get groped instead.

She blushes as she cries and looks back at Akyuu and says "d-don't worry Lady Akyuu." She sobs "th-this sacrifice is worthy... to save your purity."

By the look on the young lady's face, Minako has just scored mayor points with her by making such a noble sacrifice. At the same time, the perverted human finishes her grope, stands back, then says "what? Strong, womanly, soft, yet full of power and strength! This is not the cute girl!"

She points at Minako and with annoyance in her face, she says "**_YOU!_** Why did you get in the way of my prize, you sexy fiend?"

The furious guardian and servant snarls, slides her bracelets off of her arms, making a lot of noise as they clatter around the ground, and says "you dare try to soil _my_ Akyuu with your filthy perverted peasant hands!" She takes a fighting stance and says "you are going to pay dearly for attempting such an act!"

The human newcomer takes a similar stance. She smiles toward Minako, raises her palm offensively, then says "I see, so you protect her for your own selfish needs. We shall settle this like women then! Winner gets the babe!"

Minako makes her move toward the girl and says "I'll make you sorry you even thought such things!"

* * *

Minako throws a speared hand at Lucia's face, but the latter ducks under the attack and smacks that arm upward, then gives the servant a light punch on the ribs.

Said servant backs away while nursing the sore spot as the newcomer girl rushes straight at her with a punch aimed at the face.

Minako bends her knees, grabs the punch, lifts the attacking girl above herself, and then throws her on her back to the ground.

Lucia takes advantage that she's so close and spins herself around, reaches the opponent's ankle with her legs, and knocks her to the ground while she gets back up with a quick flip.

The servant rolls backward and stands with the momentum, then both girls rush to each other and the slightly-tanned human punches the pale-ish girl on the chest, while she receive a punch to the plexus.

Both girls back off and start to breathe hard through their mouths. Keine and Akyuu both seem annoyed, and take this chance to speak up.

"Lucia, you better stop it now before you get hurt. Either way, you are _so_ going to get punished now."

"Minako, stand down this instant or I'll duck your pay! Hey, are you even listening to me!?"

The newcomer finishes rubbing her abdomen, takes one more deep breath, then says "you're good, I'll give you that much, but those cute boobs will be mine before this day ends!"

The servant continues nursing the center of her chest as she snarls at her opponent and angrily says "you dare continue to soil the name of my precious Akyuu with your _foul_ vocabulary?" She takes her fighting stance and says "enough with the honorable crap! I'm taking you down even if I have to fight dirty!"

She immediately takes a punch of dirt and throws it at her opponent, then runs to her when she thinks she's been blinded.

Lucia rubs her face and spits some dirt balls, then throws a kick straight in front of herself and kicks the servant's groin; although it's totally accidental.

While Minako hops around, holds herself and bites her lips, keeping her groans of pain inside her mouth, while the slightly-tanned human finishes rubbing the dirt off of her eyes and snarls at the pained girl.

She grabs her hair, pulls her up, punches her face, but as the servant girl falls, she clamps her legs around the still-extended arm of her opponent and takes the newcomer along for the fall.

Both girls quickly roll away from each other as soon as they hit the ground, stand up, then rush toward each other and kick high.

They twirl away then kick again, step back and Lucia throws a punch that Minako has no choice but to block, then said servant throws a speared hand to her opponent's face.

The attack grazes Lucia's face and gives her a weak cut on the cheek, but she retaliates with a karate-shop to Minako's neck that dazes the poor girl a great deal, but not enough to prevent her from kicking Lucia in the groin and get away.

The girls take almost a minute to recover. They lock their sights on each other, snarl, run straight toward each other once more, then a pair of golden washtubs drop straight down on their heads, making a very solid clang upon impact, then both girls fall unconscious on the ground.

Mokou looks to the sky with a thumb raised while saying "nice shot Mystia! I owe ya a drink."

The Night Sparrow flaps her wings and flips a thumbs-up back at the immortal and says "I won't let you forget! I am writing it down in my notepad and pestering you about it later."

The cute immortal chuckles weakly while the adorable Night Sparrow writes down the promise she's just been told, just like she said she would.

Meanwhile Keine and Akyuu approach the fighters, and each uses their feet to nudge the unconscious girls, and eventually turn them around.

The history teacher sighs as she holds the right side of her face, and says "this girl is a real pain in my side. She's already caused plenty of trouble for herself, and she's only been here a few days."

Akyuu looks at her servant with disgust and says "I should fire this disobedient girl already, but she's just too darned good."

Mokou steps forward, stares at all four girls, then says "you should punish them both with something that will hurt their spirits."

Keine and Akyuu look at each other while pondering the though, then both girls grin so darkly and vilely, the immortal girl feels she should have kept her big mouth shut.

* * *

That night, there is a small, but active party at Akyuu's mansion, and even Kotohime; a beautiful woman with long red hair tied to a yellow ribbon at the back and wears a purple kimono with a red flower designed on the bottom; has shown up for drinking and eating.

Lucia sighs as she splashes the soapy water in the wooden tub before her, then pulls out a dirty plate and moans. "Awww, I wanted to drink too!" She looks to her right and cries "this is all your fault!"

Minako sighs as she takes the plate from her rival's hand, dunks it inside a bucket of fresh clean water, and as she dries it up she says "I'm not the bitchy pervert that tried to grope someone else's woman in public!"

The newcomer splashes her hands furiously and loudly says "hey, I would have groped her and be done with her in a minute, but _NOOOOO_; you just nad to **butt** in! And by the way, your butt feels better than your boobs!"

The servant girl giggles; to Lucia's great surprise; then calmly says "well I took care of my body since I was of young age and noticed what was happening with my body early on, so I worked on making my legs my pride and joy."

She winks and adds "although thanks to that, I didn't end up as flat as I should have."

Lucia looks at her suspiciously, then pulls her own shirt's collar and looks at herself, then says "hmm... I can't complain. I am a bit above average. Still, I look better than you in a swimsuit."

Minako twitches and raises an eyebrow, then says "ooh~ is that a challenge? I bet your ass my body is in far better shape than yours!"

The newcomer grins with confidence as she holds her own shirt by the waist and asks "care to put that theory to the test?"

Before the servant girl can accept the challenge, Mokou dunks another large load of dirty dishes into Lucia's soapy water and commands "hey, hey, hey, you don't get breaks until Keine and Akyuu say so. Now get to cleaning!"

As she leaves, Lucia and Minako stare sadly at the new mountain of dishes, groan, then the newcomer clicks her tongue and says "this is all your fault."

Akyuu's servant merely sighs, shrugs, then begins rinsing and drying some cups of sake.

* * *

To be continued...

Characters, spell cards and scenarios belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Budou, Chiaki and Lucia were created by Willie G.R.

Rika and Suzaku were created by Snapshot 2010

OCT 20 2013

Written by

Willie G.R.

* * *

Me: Oh man, I'm so sorry. This chapter would have been done BEFORE Pokemon X and Skylanders Swap Force were released, but... well my muse just left me.

Patchouli: Yes, and you were also ogling those swimsuit pictures of us while collecting them in your perverted little folder. You are incorrigible.

Me: Aren't you supposed to be the silent type?

Patchouli: ...

Me: Right then. Well, I WOULD use the great games as an excuse for not posting sooner too, but truth is, I got really sick too, and that isn't helping.

Satori: You should go see a doctor you idiot.

Me: WHOA! Where did you come from? Anyways, doctors won't even glance at you, unless you flash some cash their way.

Satori: You humans and your money.

Me: I know, right! I wish it would all just burn; but alas, it is needed. I need it. I want it too...

Patchouli: To get a house, a car, a girl, and more of those silly Skylander figures.

Me: ... Did you know I think you are VERY beautiful?

Patchouli: *Blushes and hides her face in her book*

Satori: Ufufu. That was cute.

Me: *Panting and drooling* I know!


End file.
